


Castiel's Grace

by imadoctornotyourhousekeeper



Series: Castiel's Grace [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Castiel Whump, Castiel's Angelic Grace, Damaged Grace, Dean Winchester Whump, Fainting, Gen, Head Injury, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Self-Sacrifice, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper/pseuds/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper
Summary: Part 1 of Castiel's Grace. Castiel tries to help the Winchesters after a hunt, his fading grace gets in the way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Castiel
Series: Castiel's Grace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Castiel's Grace

The silence of the bunker was interrupted by the clanging of the door. Sam and Cas, supporting Dean between them staggered down the stairs. Sam's stomach clenched as he looked at Dean's blood-matted hair and pale face. Dean groaned.

"Hang in there buddy almost there"

Sam patted his brother's shoulder reassuringly as he and Cas set Dean on the edge of the infirmary bed.

"We'll have you fixed up in no time" he added and began to inspect the injury. An ugly gash ran across the side of the older Winchester's head. 

Dean swayed, unable to concentrate. Spots danced across his field of vision as he heard the voices of Sam and Cas fading in and out. If he could just...

"No no no no, you have to stay awake for me"

Sam bent down to Dean's level, "Just until Cas can fix you up okay?"

Dean nodded, and Sam clapped him on the back, "Alright Cas we're ready"

Castiel was worried. It had only been two weeks since he had barely managed healed that boy's broken ankle. This was a serious head wound, concussion and blood loss. What if he failed Sam and Dean again? What if his grace wouldn't work? Whatever it takes, he thought. Cas placed his hand on Dean's head and closed his eyes. 

Sam watched as light from Cas's hand sputtered, causing a more intense expression of concentration on Castiel's face. Cas grimaced, putting his free hand to his head but keeping the other outstretched over Dean. The light grew stronger and began its work. The pained look on Cas's face transformed into pure torture and he gasped. Blood began to drip from his nose as he swayed, still keeping his hand on Dean.

"Cas, CAS, stop!" shouted Sam

Cas sank to his knees, swaying. His vision began to grey. Sam and the newly healed Dean caught him as he tipped back. They lifted him onto the bed and held him upright as his head cleared. Cas opened his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Dean tried and failed to hide the worry in his voice. 

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Sam.

"Guys, I'm fine really" Cas made to stand, but was blocked by their hands on his shoulders. "My grace has been a little slow of late, that's all" He pushed away the brothers and stood. "See, I'm just a little tired."

After a moment of inspection, Sam and Dean nodded.

"Alright, who wants a beer?" asked Dean, as he sauntered off towards the kitchen followed by Sam and Cas. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He tried to push away image of Cas nearly unconscious in his arms. "I really need that beer " he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I hope to add more soon :)


End file.
